


Lazy Sunday

by Chiyume



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's Dog Tags, Domestic Bliss, Ficlet, Frotting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Steve wants and Bucky provides, Sub Steve Rogers, lazy sunday, spanking fic, supergrandpas in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyume/pseuds/Chiyume
Summary: “Watch it,” Bucky drawls. “Or you’re gonna end up in trouble.”He meets Steve’s eye, and Steve looks right back. The change in his gaze is minute – barely enough to notice unless you know exactly what to look for. Bucky, however, does know, and as Steve swallows tightly, Bucky feels his own lips widen in a smirk.“Oh,” he breathes. “So that’s how it is?”In which Steve wakes up with a craving, and Bucky is all too happy to oblige.





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the ever so glorious and patient [NurseDarry](https://nursedarry.tumblr.com/) <3

Bucky is only half-awake by the time Steve, groaning, rolls over to face his side of the bed. Eyes still closed, Bucky, who is lying on his side, feels how Steve snuggles in close to rub his face against the center of Bucky’s chest. The huff of Steve’s breath tickles his skin, and Bucky feels lips pull up into a drowsy smile as the sensation travels through his body.

“Hey, you,” he murmurs, patting blindly over the jumbled covers until his hand finds the top of Steve’s head. He  combs his fingers through the blond strands. “Can’t sleep?”

Steve simply hums and presses a slow, lazy kiss against Bucky’s skin, making Bucky sigh . 

Bucky doesn’t have to open his eyes to know what time it is; the light visible from behind his eyelids suggests that it is indeed morning, even if it is early. About six or six-thirty, he guesses.

“You know, I really ought to throw you out of bed for waking me up this early,” Bucky mumbles while stretching lazily next to the firm bulk of Steve’s body.

“Empty threats,” Steve replies, his voice easy, and Bucky hisses as he feels Steve’s teeth scratch the pointed tip of his right nipple. He tightens his grip in Steve’s hair, and the warm puff of air accompanying Steve’s surprised chuckle has his nipple growing hard like a pebble in just a matter of seconds.

“You’re playing with fire there, sweetheart,” Bucky cautions as he peels open a single eye. “You sure you wanna wake me up like that?”

“What?” Steve retorts cheekily. “You’d rather go back to sleep?” He looks up at Bucky, those white teeth a brilliant gleam in the gloom of their bedroom, and then Steve’s breath promptly hitches as Bucky uses his free hand to give his naked ass a reprimanding spank in return.

“Watch it,” Bucky drawls. “Or you’re gonna end up in trouble.”

He meets Steve’s eye, and Steve looks right back. The change in his gaze is minute – barely enough to notice unless you know exactly what to look for. Bucky, however,  _ does _ know, and as Steve swallows tightly, Bucky feels his own lips widen in a smirk.

“Oh,” he breathes. “So that’s how it is?” He moves his fingers through Steve’s hair; silver metal gleaming against wheat gold. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“I was gonna,” Steve defends himself as he lets his head loll along with the gentle sway of Bucky’s hand, closing his eyes.

“Of course you were,” Bucky agrees. Keeping an eye on Steve’s face, he moves his flesh hand down the strong line of Steve’s back to smooth his palm over the firm swell of his left buttock, and Steve moans, pushing back against it.

“Do it again,” he demands under his breath. 

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “Is that begging I hear?” he teases.

Steve doesn’t answer. He just grumbles out something unintelligible, and pushes closer to suck on the base of Bucky’s neck. Instantly, Bucky’s grip on Steve’s ass tightens into a squeeze as he tries, but fails, to hold back a groan.

“If I do that, what's in it for me?” Bucky barters hoarsely.

“You honestly can’t figure that out?” Steve asks with an amused tone, as he licks up the line of Bucky’s jaw. “What do you usually want?”

Bucky groans out a laugh this time, pulling back to grin at his partner. “You can't ask me that,” he argues. “You already know what I'll say.”

“Then maybe I just wanna hear you say it?” Steve says, making it sound like a question.

“Maybe I just wanna hear you beg for me to say it?” Bucky asks right back, just as quick.

“You're a jerk,” Steve accuses grumpily and buries his face against Bucky’s chest again.

“And you're still a smartass little punk.” The stillness of the bedroom breaks as Bucky brings his hand down a second time, and the slap is promptly followed by the sound of Steve’s startled groan as Bucky feels Steve’s cock make a surprised twitch against his thigh. “A little punk who still likes to get roughed up every now and then.”

“Only by you,” Steve croaks, pressing the words against Bucky’s clavicle as if to ground himself. “You know that.”

Bucky hums, pleased. “I sure do…” Without waiting, he rolls onto his back, using his grip on Steve’s ass to pull Steve on top of him. Steve goes willingly and drapes himself over Bucky’s body with his head tucked in just underneath Bucky’s chin. His hair tickles Bucky’s jaw as Bucky cants his head down to follow the movements of his hand. He uses a single finger to trace languid circles over Steve’s ass, up and down, round and round.

After a moment or two, he removes the finger entirely, and instantly, Steve tenses, bracing for impact. But Bucky only goes back to the teasing as he uses the digits of his hand to tickle Steve’s skin, circling through the digits one by one until Steve’s rutting against his hip.

“Bucky…” Steve groans. “Don’t be a tease. Not today…”

“Oh, quiet, doll,” Bucky answers lazily. “You love it when I’m a tease.” 

He finishes his sentence by bringing his hand down, hard. Steve gasps as he arches up, and his mouth forms a silent ‘o’ as he grips around the tops of Bucky’s shoulders; five fingers pressing against flesh, five slipping over metal.

Bucky grins. He probably looks downright wolfish, but he just can’t help himself. 

“Yeah, that feels good don’t it?” he asks. Biting his lower lip, he does it again, causing Steve to bury his face against Bucky’s neck with a breathless moan. Then, Bucky gently releases Steve’s hair as he reaches down and drags his fingernails hard up both sides of Steve’s ribs, provoking a weak squirm and a shudder out of the other man’s limbs.  

“No one can make you feel as good as I can, ain’t that right, babe?” Bucky drawls. He bends his head to kiss at Steve’s shoulder at the same time as he gives Steve's ass another slap, and Steve presses closer, hips rolling. Whether it’s to relieve some of the pain, or to simply gain some friction, Bucky doesn’t know. It’s not like it matters, either.

Spanking him again, Bucky bites down over Steve’s shoulder. Feeling the salt on the skin wash over his tongue, he uses it to soothingly lick the spot, before moving higher. Repeating the process with each slap of his hand, Bucky makes his way higher and higher up Steve’s neck, until he can feel the movement of Steve’s Adam’s apple bob against his lips when Steve swallows down yet another pleading whine.

“You’re so damn greedy, you know that?” Bucky hisses, right into Steve’s ear as he uses his metal hand to hold Steve still by the hip as he thrusts up against his body. “Always wanting more. What’s the matter, sweetheart, this ain’t good enough for ya?”

“No,” Steve breathes, voice shaking, and then yelps when Bucky smacks the back of his thigh - not close enough to where it stings to hurt, but with clear intent. A silent promise from his hand to the pulsing red of Steve’s skin. 

“God…!” Steve gasps. “Buck, for Christ’s sake…”

“Tell me what you want, then,” Bucky demands flatly, and Steve presses his mouth against Bucky’s chest with a shudder.

“To feel,” he answers meekly.

“Feel what?” Bucky prompts. “Pain? Or just more?”

“You.” Steve groans, in frustration and impatience as he rocks his hips down, spreading a wet smear over Bucky’s skin. “Wanna feel  _ you… _ ”

Bucky chuckles, even as his own cock gives an intrigued twitch at that. “So you wanna feel me, huh?” he asks softly.

“Yes.”

“That’s good,” Bucky hums. “That’s perfect.” Slowly, he ghosts his fingers against the red hot warmth of Steve’s skin in a teasing caress. It pulses beneath his hand, blood rushing just underneath the pads of his fingertips. “But you already can feel me, can’t you?” he asks as he tenderly lays his palm over the swelling. “Right here?”

Steve nods and breathes out something that sounds like another, ‘Yes’.

“Yeah…” Bucky agrees. “I’ve left my mark on you here more times than I can count. Even though it always fades in a couple of hours, I’ve always made sure you could feel it. Just like you’ve asked.” He kisses the top of Steve’s head. “You should know by now that I always take care of you.”

“I do,” Steve whispers, rutting down even harder. “I do.”

“You want me to take care of you, babe?” Bucky asks softly. “Wanna feel like you’re mine?” He trails his metal hand from Steve’s hip, around to his back, and Steve tenses up, anticipation making his very bones shake. 

“You’ve been desperate for that lately, haven’t you?” Bucky whispers, and Steve swallows tightly, head tipping up to give Bucky a surprised look.

“Yeah, don’t think I haven’t seen you,” Bucky reveals, not without amusement as he drags a cool, silver finger up the cleft of Steve’s ass. “Skulking around in my sweaters. Stealing my aftershave out of the bathroom cabinet.” He leans in closer and nips at Steve’s ear. “Wearing my old dog tags…”

To his surprise, instead of the meek huff of embarrassment he’d been expecting, Steve instead groans at that, loudly, and Bucky’s stomach makes a startled, yet intrigued flip at the sound.

“You like doing that?” he asks, taking a chance. “Wearing them around in public for all to see? Like some kind of collar?” He bites at Steve’s ear a bit harder, hissing as the mental image actually makes him feel more excited than he thought it would. “Let people know who you really belong to?”

“Yeah…” Steve confesses breathily. 

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees, “I bet you’d like to wear’em underneath your uniform too. A little reminder of me, wherever you are.” He slides his teeth along the column of Steve’s neck, hips rolling. “Fuck, I’d like that. I’d  _ really  _ like that.”

Steve shoves his hips back in a wordless plea, and without a second’s delay, Bucky brings his enhanced hand down in a sharp smack that probably bites into Steve’s skin a bit harder than he intends it to, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind.

_ “Fuck…!” _

“Again?” Bucky growls.

“Yeah,” Steve gasps, rocking back. “Yeah, again. Please, Buck, please.”

“You gonna come if I do?”

Steve whines, shivering hard as he nods, and Bucky smiles.

“Good.”

He slaps Steve’s ass again, and Steve thrusts hard against him, faster and faster. He’s trembling, to the point where Bucky can hear his teeth clatter against his ear, and Steve’s hands are wringing the sheets so hard his knuckles have turned white. With every impact of Bucky’s metal palm, Steve muffles another yelp in the hollow of Bucky’s neck, and once he begins to stutter out broken sobs against his skin, Bucky knows it won’t be long.

Then, as his seventh slap connects with Steve’s ass, Steve goes rigid and silent, mouth slack against Bucky’s neck, with only the telltale stall of his breath indicating that he’s reached his limit. As the first gush of heat splashes over Buck’s abdomen, Steve lets out a moan; a long, shivering exhale of air that makes goosebumps rise all the way down to the dip in Bucky’s back.

As Steve rides out his orgasm against Bucky’s stomach, Bucky gently pets soothing strokes with his flesh hand up and down his partner’s back. Then he brings it up to stroke Steve’s hair as he peppers his temple with soft, tender kisses.

“That’s my Stevie,” he murmurs as Steve eventually goes lax against him; dazed and sated. Bucky presses a final kiss to the lingering blush of his cheek, feeling the warmth seep into his lips. “Was it good?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve slurs. “S’mazing…” 

“Sure sounded like it,” Bucky agrees. Steve doesn’t answer. He just lets out a sigh and grows even heavier on top of Bucky’s chest. Bucky gives him a nudge with his shoulder.

“Hey,” he scolds. “Don’t forget about me, now.”

Steve grumbles, stirring slightly. “What, right  _ now? _ ” he asks as he lifts his head with a bleary look at Bucky’s face.

“No, we shower first, of course,” Bucky informs him with an eye roll. “But then I want my share.”

Steve sighs deeply, and brings his hand up to rub the heel of his palm into his eye. “We got any maple syrup?” he asks eventually.

“Bought some more yesterday.”

“Of course you did,” Steve huffs.

“Aw, c’mon,” Bucky whines while he wraps both arms around Steve’s shoulder and snuggles closer to press his nose against Steve’s temple once more. “You know I can’t stand any other pancakes than yours. The rest tastes funny.”

“They taste fine; you're just picky,” Steve argues. He tries to sound grumpy, but he’s smiling as he lifts himself up to climb off the bed. “So, you coming?” he asks.

“I suppose that remains to be seen,” Bucky retorts with a smirk. “If I give you a little lotion on that sting after we shower, would you mind giving me a rubdown too?”

Steve looks at him. Then he shrugs and turns towards the door with a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Bucky victoriously fist-bumps the air, grinning widely to himself.

_ God, _ he loves Sundays.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to share your thoughts on the fic in the comments :)  
> You can always find me on [Tumblr](http://chiyume.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chiyume87), should you want to talk there instead.  
> I do my best to respond to messages as soon as I get the time, and I love talking to people, so please don't hesitate to write me. Just be patient, for I am a giant slow-poke XD <3


End file.
